The present invention relates to compositions and processes for relieving inflammation. More specifically, phosphonate compounds are administered in conjunction with well-recognized, salicylate-based, anti-inflammatory agents such as aspirin, and the like, to treat undesirable inflammation of body tissues.
Inflammation, or the "inflammatory response", is the result of complex interconnected physiological events, including increased vascular permeability, fluid accumulation, and the migration of a changing population of inflammatory cells into the inflamed area. The clinical manifestations of inflammation include swelling (edema), increased local temperature, erythema, and pain. The inflammatory response can be triggered by any of a number of causative factors, including certain bacteria, radiation, hypersensitivity to chemical agents, arthritis-like conditions, and the like. The inflammatory response is generally believed to be a primary defense mechanism in the body, but, unchecked, can become excessive and can result in functional impairment.
The use of salicylates, especially aspirin and aspirin derivatives, to combat inflammation and attendant pain is accepted medical practice. Salicylates are commonly employed to relieve pain and inflammation associated with, for example, bursitis, arthritis, and the like.
The use of pharmacologically-active phosphonate compounds to check the anomalous mobilization and deposition of calcium phosphate salts in the body, e.g., as a treatment for arthritis, is known.
By the present invention, pharmacologically active phosphonate compounds are administered in conjunction with aspirin or other salicylate-based anti-inflammatory agents to provide an improved therapy for pain and inflammation, especially in the treatment of arthritis, and like diseases.